


Iced

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Nipple Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Harry wins a bet?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Iced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Ice. 
> 
> **Age Difference:** 45/19

Harry shoved Scorpius down on his bed, and Harry watched as he floundered for a minute before he got his hands under himself and pulled his body up the bed, out of Harry's reach. Scorpius was crowded against the head board, with his legs stretched out, and Harry loved the almost scared expression on his face. He knelt with one knee on the bed, stretching just a tad closer to his prey, and then extended his arm in front of him, reaching over Scorpius's leg.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Scorpius's voice wobbled a bit, and Harry grinned wider listening to that sexy voice speak in a frightened tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now quit acting so innocent and get undressed." Harry smirked at the outraged look on Scorpius's face. Harry put his other knee on the bed and crawled over Scorpius.

"How can I stop acting innocent if I am innocent? You're just a pervy old teacher taking advantage of his chaste student." Scorpius tried putting on his most innocent expression, but Harry watched the carefully crafted mask fall after he raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok so, we now know I can't pull off the innocent-ole-me act."

Harry smiled and couldn't keep the humor out of his voice as he said, "Yes, I already knew you couldn't, and oh look it only took a total of five minutes before you cracked. And I don't know who you're calling old, but I should seriously spank you for that!"

Scorpius moaned, "Hmmm, you might need to, _Professor_. I'm sure you can find plenty of bad misdeeds that I need punished for. How about for now though we get back to whatever your original plan was?" Scorpius slowly unbuttoned his shirt, trailing his fingers across the expanse of his chest as he went.

Harry watched the fingers mesmerized by them, then leant forward and kissed the bare skin displayed so enticingly in front of him. He ran his tongue over Scorpius's neck, suckling the skin under the ear before trailing down his chest to the newly revealed nipples. Scorpius was making the most delicious noises, but was wriggling so much that Harry had trouble capturing the little nub. When he finally did, he bit down hard. Scorpius arched his back driving his body up into closer contact with Harry's own. Harry tore his mouth away.

"Stop squirming or you won't like where I bite next."

Harry watched as Scorpius gripped the sheets hard and seemed to root his body in place on the bed. Scorpius knew Harry didn't make idle threats, at least not in bed. Harry brought his mouth back to the nipple and sucked on it, running his tongue around it. He spent a few minutes sucking on it before sitting up and stretching his arm to the nightstand for the glass he had left there earlier. He grabbed one of the now half melted cubes of ice out of it and grinned down at Scorpius. Before Scorpius could see what was in his hand, Harry touched the ice to his heated nipple, and Scorpius screamed.

Scorpius loved his nipples played with. They were so sensitive Harry was able to get a rise out of him any time he touched them. The last time Harry had played with them Scorpius had bet Harry he couldn't get him to come just from it alone. As Harry watched Scorpius now he smirked in triumph, knowing Scorpius was close. The heat from his mouth and the cold from the ice were slowly overwhelming him.

Harry bent his head down to the other nipple while he let the ice melt on Scorpius's body. Slowly and carefully Harry extended his arm to the glass again; keeping his mouth on the other nipple as he did, and grabbed another piece. He quickly removed his mouth and pressed the ice to the nipple. Harry moved his mouth to Scorpius's and swallowed the scream this time, thrusting his tongue in. Scorpius shuddered beneath him and bucked his hips up into Harry. Harry tangled his tongue with Scorpius's, sucking, as Scorpius rode out his orgasm.

Harry pulled back slightly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips as he sat up. "Now, I do believe I won our bet."

Scorpius's eyes were wide and unfocused as he looked at Harry. "Yeah," he breathed, "whatever you want."

Harry grinned as he thought of all the possibilities. _This was going to be fun!_

**_The End_ **


End file.
